A Whole New Life!
by CoffeeLuver12
Summary: This is about Carlisle's life in 1863, his transformation and how the Cullen's came together! Carlisle and Bella were friends before his transformation. Rated T for possible violence in one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Twilight and all the characters are all Stephanie Meyers! =D**

**This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**B-POV**

_Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. The year is 1863 and I am a part of an organization who is exterminating all the monsters from London, the monsters being vampires and witches. I really hate myself for joining this group because I see innocent people burned at the stake every day. I would like to leave but it is a life commitment but I am hoping that the organization will close down because the pastor is getting very old and will soon have to retire. The pastor has a son called Carlisle and I met him in the group. He has the same ideas as me and he hates what his father does. He told me once that his father wants him to take over after he steps down but I know Carlisle has other plans. He wants to be a doctor. I consider Carlisle to be the brother I never had, I am an only child so it is nice to have someone there who feels like a brother. He is 23 while I am only 17 which means he looks after me! I love Carlisle so much and I will stand by him no matter what!_

**I know it's really short but it's only an introduction so I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Twilight and all the characters are all Stephanie Meyers! =D**

**Chapter 2 – Stepping Down**

**B-POV**

"If I can have your attention please, I have to make an announcement." _The pastor yelled nearly deafening me in the process. I was sitting in the church beside Carlisle while everyone around us was gossiping about the 'witches' that are to be burned. They aren't really witches just an innocent family who unfortunately were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone who is a part of the organization (which is called 'Rid of Evil') was called to the church for an emergency meeting._

"Silence! Ok, now I have your attention I have an important announcement. As you know I am getting quite old and cannot work for too much longer. So as of today my son, Carlisle Cullen will take my place as president of ROE (Rid of Evil)"

_When the pastor said that everyone burst into applause, everyone except me, I nearly took a heart attack! I turned to Carlisle and he looked nearly as shocked as im sure I looked._

**Carlisle-POV**

_I tried to say something but nothing came out. Isabella turned to me with a look of shock crossed with anger and more shock. I was horrified at how my father could do this to me! He knew of my dream to be a doctor and he still did this to me! All of a sudden everything went black._

"Carlisle! Carlisle wake up! Carlisle_!" I heard a familiar voice call._ "Carlisle!" "Yes" _was all I could get out before I was pulled in to bone crushing hug._ "Can't Breathe Isabella!" "I'm sorry. I thought something bad happened!" _Isabella was nearly in tears as she said this but she didn't have long to get emotional before my father came marching down the aisle with a look of anger and worry on his face._ "Move out of my way" _he yelled pushing everyone out of his way. He leaned down to me _"My dear boy, are you ok?"

_Was I ok, is he joking?_ "No Father I'm not OK! How could I be ok? You know of my dreams and ambitions how could you do this to me?" "Son, this is an excellent opportunity for you think it over ok?" _What is his problem I don't even want to think it through! Isabella must have seen that I was going to object because she whispered to me_ "Calm down. Don't give him the satisfaction to get angry. We can talk later."

"Ok everyone meeting dismissed" _my so called father called out and within 3 minutes everyone was gone except my father, myself and Isabella._

**B-POV**

"Isabella?" _Carlisle turned to me._ "Yes?" " Is it ok if I stay at yours tonight_?" hmmm Carlisle must be angrier than I thought but I wasn't going to deprive him of a place to stay, he is my brother after all._ "Of course!" _and with my consent he went up to his father told him his plan for the night and stormed out of the church with me tailing after him._

**So that's Chapter 2 up! Hope your liking it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Help!**

**Carlisle- POV**

"Isabella?" _I called_ "Yes" "Is it ok if I stay at yours tonight?"_ Almost instantly she gave me the thumbs up so I went up to my father who was tidying up all his sheets that are on the altar._ "Father, I'm staying at Isabella's tonight I need to think through all my options and I need to do it alone without your help." _Without giving him time to respond I turned my back on him and walked out of the church with Isabella following behind me. I instantly felt guilty for making her run after me so i thought it right to apologise._ "Bella I'm so sorry for storming away and making you run after me_." I hung my head in shame while she stood there in silence with a look of shock on her face. I wonder what she's shocked about. _ "What did you call me?" _huh? What is she talking about?_ "Did you just call me Bella_?" Oh no don't tell me I called her that? _ "I'm so sorry I really didn't mean too! It's just, I just, I mean_" I was babbling again._ "Carlisle, relax! I don't mind I actually like the name Bella, you can call me that if you like" _she was almost laughing at my babbling._

"Ok then BELLA_" I said emphasizing her new name _"Let's get back to your place I really need your help!" _Without even thinking she grabbed my arm and started running to her house within 5 minutes we were sitting on her sofa._ "So Carlisle, what is it you need help with?" _I told her everything._

"Oh, so the night you told your father your ambition he didn't speak to you for days and now you don't want that to happen so you're considering taking on the role of leader for ROE but you don't like what it stands for (killing innocent people) but you also want to be a doctor so now your in a bit of a pickle" _Bella said all in one breath but it took her at least 2 more to get it back._ "So you get it then! That's good you can help me!" "Carlisle I can help you to a certain extent but I can't make the decision for you. Do you understand?" _Sometimes she can be very annoying._ "Yes, go on"

"Ok, you don't like what ROE stands for and the way your father is running it. If you take over as president you could change that. You will have the power over who dies and who doesn't. You could make sure only actual monsters die and save many lives. You ARE smart enough to do that. If you become a doctor you can save lives but you can't save the lives of those innocent people and I think there is a lot more of innocent than ill. If you really can't decide you could do both, doctor by day, ROE presidnet by night. And just remember no matter what you decide I will always be by your side supporting and helping you."

_Ok I take back that she's really annoying. She has just given me the help I needed._

"Bella, that has just given me my answer. I will be a doctor by day to fulfil my dream and I will be ROE president by night so I don't lose my father. But I need you to be by my side when I tell my father. Thank you my little sister."

**Yea! Chapter 3! Woohoo! Sorry it took so long with homework and stuff ive been really busy! Im writing chapter 4 now so it'll be up soon! Just to remind you I don't own anything but I wish I did! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Dream**

**Carlisle-POV**

_I felt relief I had made my decision which was in my interest and my fathers. Bella was a lot of help to me I have to find some way to thank her. After our talk I fell asleep on the couch quite quickly. My dream was weird……………._

_**I was arm-wrestling with a small pixie- like girl. Her hair was black and was sticking out everywhere. Her eyes were a lovely golden colour and with the way she was dressed she looked like a supermodel. She felt like Bella felt to me, like a sister or daughter. I thought because of her size I would have won easily but it was an even fight. There was a lot of laughing around us and eventually a chime like male voice said 'Enough! It's a draw! It's my turn!' then I woke up before I saw who it was.**_

_I woke up to a smell of pancakes Bella must be cooking. _ "Good Morning! Would you like pancakes?"

"Do you really need to ask?" _Bella laughed at that_

"I suppose not!" _She set the plate in front of me and I got stuck in ,Wow her pancakes are amazing! _

"Carlisle"

"Yes, Bella."

"I was thinking we should tell your father your plan this morning and then we should go looking for monsters so he can't say you're slacking."

"I forgot about that. Ok I guess that's the plan!" _Even I could here my bored tone so Bella being Bella tried to change the subject._ "So did you sleep well?"

"Yes quite well thank-you. I had the weirdest dream though" _and I explained my dream to her. She started laughing when she heard that I didn't win because I don't mean to brag but I am pretty strong and fast!_

"Ok, Ok enough humour at my expense let's go tell my father the news_" she tried to keep a straight face but I could see past it so I got up and went to get my coat. She came up behind me _"Carlisle, I am sorry! You have to admit it is funny though!" "Ok, it was a tiny bit. Let's go before my father comes looking for us."

"Ok let's go!" _when Bella said that we were off._

**I know it's pretty short but I had to get in a hint of what was going to happen. This wasn't even supposed to be a chapter but I thought it was better to add it in so you would know what's coming. The next chapter will be Carlisle telling his father. We will meet Esme in a few chapters.**

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Telling Father **

**B-POV**

_It was cold out for it to be May, I'm glad I wore my winter coat. I never thought of this before but I didn't know where the pastor lived._

"Carlisle, where does your father live?" "Don't worry it's not too much longer now. Another 2 minutes I promise." _Just as he promised we weren't too much longer. Carlisle knocked on the door. I was starting to feel nervous. Should I be here?_

_I voiced my thoughts to Carlisle_

_. _"Carlisle I don't think I should be here, maybe I'll just wait out here."

"Oh no you don't you made me do this, you're coming in with me even if I have to drag you in"

_I didn't have time to argue because the door opened revealing a very tired looking pastor. _

"Hello Carlisle" _the pastor greeted._ "Father" _was his simple reply. They stood staring at each other so I decided to intervene. _"Hello Sir, I'm Isabella Swan, Carlisle's friend. I am a member of ROE.I don't mean to be rude but Carlisle has a reason for being here. He has made his decision. So may we come in?"

_Carlisle turned to me with a lot of emotions running over his face he looked relieved, shocked, angry, nervous, scared and astounded. The pastor looked surprised and happy. _

"Of course, Carlisle, Isabella come in"_ And with that he opened the door wider for us to come in. I had to give Carlisle a push but eventually we were all seated on his sofa with a cup of tea._

"So Carlisle, What is your decision?" "Father, I am not giving up my ambition to become a doctor but I will also accept your offer to be president of ROE but only if Isabella can be my co-president."

_Huh! What is he chatting about! I turned to see him with a smug smile so I just glared at him. _"Carlisle, I am proud of you for making this work for you and of course Isabella can assist you but I hope you don't mind me asking how are you going to have time to do both?" "I will do doctoring by day and ROE by night" _The pastor must think I am very rude but I decided I should interrupt their conversation to tell him about our plan for today._

"Pastor, I thought I should say that today myself and Carlisle are going to look for monsters today and then tonight we will have a meeting in the church telling the group our findings." _Carlisle looked relieved that I had interrupted because he obviously forgot to say that. The pastor however looked happy? _"Isabella, I am glad you are helping Carlisle with this .He obviously trusts you so I will too but I am curious I have heard him referring to you like you are a sister or daughter to him why is this?" _Ok Carlisle looked embarrassed and I'm sure I looked just like him. _"Well pastor, I have known Carlisle ever since I joined ROE six years ago and he has looked after me and helped me ever since and I can tell him anything so I started calling him my big brother so I guess that's where it came from."

"Oh I see now. I will not keep you any longer, go get some monsters!"

**Ok that's 5! Esme will come in 2 more chapters! She is human! But that may change!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Looking For Monsters**

**Carlisle-POV**

_So that wasn't as hard as I thought. Father was very supportive of my choice. Bella was a lot of help too I almost forgot to tell father the plan for today. Me and Bella were going to search for monsters now. I wonder where we should start._

"Bella, where should we start?"_ We were standing outside my fathers house._

"I think we should start in the sewers. Many monsters will live there because no-body ever goes down there and it's always dark."

"Ok then let's go. How do we get down?"

"We could open up the drain grating and climb down that way."

"That's a good idea! Let's go!"

_And with that we went to gather things like a torch and an extra coat. Then we went to find a big enough grating for us to fit through. After searching for an hour we found one at the edge of the town._

"Carlisle, you go first."

"Aww, Bella's scared!" _I started laughing at her. She had a very angry expression so I stopped. _

"I am not scared. If you really think I'm scared then I'll go first."_ And with that Bella started climbing down the ladder with me following her._

"See I'm not scared!" Bella said with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I said that. I guess I was wrong."

"I accept your apology. Now which way left or right?"

"Left." _I said so we started walking left through all the filth of the city._

"This is disgusting!" _Bella complained._

"Be quiet Bella I think I here something."_ There was a sound of someone or something breathing. Then a shadow appeared in the light of our torch._

"Carlisle, I think we should go back now and tell everyone our findings."

"Yeah."_ And with that we turned and ran until we saw the light from the opening._

"Oh Thank-God! We're here!"_ Ok Bella did sound scared but I think it's best not to say because I am too. I can't believe we actually found a monster. I think it may be a vampire. We have to call a meeting._

"Carlisle aren't you coming up?"_ Bella called from the street above._

"Yeah, I'm coming up now"_ So I climbed up the ladder and into the street._

**Ok ! That's 6! The next chapter will be the meeting! Esme will be in this one! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. authors note!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey! I know this isn't a chapter. I have the next few chapters written but I need some reviews! Im gonna out up the next one today and then I want 3 reviews! I know its not that many but I need some advice on whether it's a good story or not! 

Fanks a lot!

x


	8. Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7-The Meeting**

**C-POV**

_As I stood in front of all these people I started to feel nervous. I could feel my palms sweating up and I started to feel dizzy. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to begin._ "Ah, I would like to thank everyone for coming today. I have some big news I would like to share. As I am taking over there is going to be a big improvement in this organization. Firstly, the main change that is happening is that no innocent people may be killed, only what we know and have proof to be monsters may be killed. Secondly no-one must go searching alone incase of an attack. If you think you have spotted a monster you must come to either myself or Bella and we will gather a group together, we don't want any fatalities. Well that's the new changes. Bella, you're co-president will speak to you now." _That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I actually liked it!_

**B-POV**

"Bella you're co-president will speak to you now"_ It's my turn . Breathe. I have ALWAYS hated being the centre of attention so when Carlisle asked me to speak our findings it took a bit of persuasion to get me to do it. Oh no im at the podium._

"Hello, I'm Bella."_ Stupid Bella they know who you are. _"Carlisle and I were out on a first search down in the gutters. We walked along until near the edge of the town and I heard some noises. I think it was vampires. They were in the dark hiding because there was a grating near there. I think we should wait by the grating and see if they come out. If you want to be part of this group will you come and see Carlisle and me after the meeting. Carlisle is there anything else?" _Thank God that's over. I will let Carlisle take over. _ "No. Does anyone have any questions? No, well then the meeting is over you can go! Remember is you want to join the group for the first hunt stay behind."_ Not many have stayed behind! I still hope we can go! Who has stayed? Hmmm, Peter, Christopher, Andrew, Elizabeth, Alisha, Esme and Mary. More girls, hah girls rule!_

**Esme-POV**

_I don't know if I'm wise staying or not. I wonder if it will be dangerous. But I have to help Carlisle. I have liked Carlisle ever since I met him in school 10 years ago. He's a year older than me, he's perfect!_

" Ok, who have we got. Shout out your names!" A glorious voice called out.

"Peter"

"Christopher"

"Andrew"

"Elizabeth"

"Alisha"

"Esme"_ Oh god did I sound too excited. Well who wouldn't be working with Carlisle?_

"Mary"

"Ok then" Carlisle began "so I would like to thank each and every one of you for staying behind. The more people we have with us the better chance we have. We will be going out tonight. Meet here at 9:00pm and bring a torch if you have it. Wear warm clothes as we will be standing a while. Before I send you away to get ready I have to warn you this may not be safe. Never before have we actually caught real vampires, witches yes but no vampires, so we don't know what there like. There is a risk with doing this. Does anyone want to change their mind?"_ I shook my head along with everyone else. Why was Carlisle looking specifically at me when he said that?_

**C-POV**

_No way is Esme coming what if she gets hurt? I have loved Esme ever since I first met her 10 years ago in school. Ah Esme with her perfect hair, perfect face, perfect smile and perfect personality. Any man is lucky too have her._

"Does anyone want to change their mind?" _I called out hoping Esme would. Everyone shook their heads, that's a no then._

"Ok then off you go and be here at 9 sharp."_ When everyone had left Bella came up to me and gave me a hug. She knew I was worried about someone getting hurt. She knew I would kill myself if anyone got hurt. She didn't know that my love for Esme will complicate this._

"Carlisle , It's going to be ok"_ she soothed. Ok I think I'm going to tell her about Esme now. Here goes nothing._

"Bella, I have something to tell you"

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! Hope you like it so far! This has been my longest chapter so far! Keep Reviewing! I'll try to update A.S.A.P! (PS: Edward is in the next chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 8 and 9!

**Chapter 8-Love Confessed**

**C-POV**

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead I'm listening"

"Bella, I love"

_Just as I was about to say Esme's name, she came busting through the door looking very panicked._

"Carlisle, Bella you've got to help! There this person. He isn't human though. He was pale white and very very fast. He was coming out of the sewer you were chatting about at the edge of town."

_Esme said in a rush. A VAMPIRE! Oh goodness! This is terrible! Everyone is arriving at nine but it's only 7:30. We can't let him get anywhere near town I guess the three of us will have to go. Well the two of us anyway im not letting Esme go. I wouldn't let Bella go either but she is so stubborn._

**B-POV**

_A VAMPIRE! Oh My Goodness! A VAMPIRE! We have to get rid of him now! Before he can hurt anyone, but there is only the three of us. Sigh….. I guess it will have to do"_

"Carlisle, we are going to have to go and get rid of it! We can't let it get near town" _I was only speaking the truth and I knew he knew what was right to do._

"I know, but I don't want either of you to come it's very dangerous. We would need at least 5 people to help but as we don't have that many people I would rather go alone"

_What? Normally because i am so close to Carlisle I understand what he's saying but he is talking rubbish here._

"Are you saying we can't come?" I asked

" Yes, Yes I am" _Oh no he doesn't!_

"Oh no you don't ,im coming with you" I said at the exact same time Esme did.

I started to laugh and in a minute all three of us were laughing.

"I guess there is no getting rid of you two, so let's go"

_Carlisle gave in so off we went to catch us so vampires._

_Ok, were out in the street, it's 8:30, it's pitch black and we are looking for a pale white, super fast vampire. This is proving impossible._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _I turned round and saw Esme lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her and Carlisle was no- where in sight. I ran over to Esme and looked for where the blood was coming from. Her head! How should I stop it? I took off my coat, ripped of the sleeve and tied it round her head. I didn't know what else to do so I called for Carlisle. _

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Help! Carlisle!" _I started sobbing. Esme needed help, help I couldn't give her but I knew Carlisle could. Then I heard someone dragging themselves along out of the forest. Im really scared now._

"Who's there?" _I said shakily. _"Bella, help me please" _Oh My It's Carlisle. What's wrong? _"Bella, the vampire had Esme, he bit her wrist I think. I had to help so i cut myself to draw him to my blood. Bella, it hurts, it hurts" _Carlisle said before getting really silent. The vampire bit Esme. I lifted up her wrist and there was a cold cresent mark on her wrist. Then I went to Carlisle and lifted his wrist. He bit Carlisle too! What do I do? I know if anyone finds out about this Carlisle and Esme will be killed. Hmmmmm…_

_I guess I will take them to my house and keep them there until the change is complete._

_Now, how do I get both of them to my house? I could hide them in the forest, and go and get Esme's brother Edward. That's what I'll do._

_I dragged Esme's limp body into the forest followed by Carlisle's. Then I sprinted to Esme's house. I hope I don't get lost._

**Edward- POV**

_I was reading a book in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up of my bed and went to the door. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in. Shiny brown hair that was tied into a messy bun. She looked so breakable, so fragile. _

"Hello"

"You've got to help me! Are you Esme's brother?"

"Um, yes who are you?"

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. You've got to help, Esme and my brother Carlisle have been bitten by a vampire."

_What? My big sister? I don't know if I can believe this girl, but her eyes I could read her like a book just by using her eyes._

"Ok, I believe you. Let's go where are they?"

"By the forest. Quickly let's go."

**This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it! I'm at cross roads here. Should Bella and Edward get bitten too? Or not? I want to hear from you! Review Please! Until next time! **

**Chapter 9**

**Just a wee filler chapter! I am having a bit of trouble writing so I thought this chapter might give me inspiration.**

**C-POV**

_One minute I was in the forest, next I was in agony speaking to Bella then I passed out! I am awake now! Duh Carlisle you are so stupid!_

_I wonder if Esme is ok? Did the vampire bite me? Hmmmmm….._

_Well it would explain the extreme burning pain in my neck and wrists. Wait who's pulling me. Let go, Let go. Ok im hopeless. I'm talking to myself and trying to struggle against someone when I can't move my body! Oh My! Is that footsteps running?_

_Maybe counting will pass the time….._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….1110!_

_Is that footsteps again? Wait, is that Bella's voice and if it is who is that boy with her. I have to investigate. Wait I cant go anywhere ARGH! Better start counting again._

_1111, 1112, 1113, 1114, 1115…_

**Esme-POV**

_Oh My! The pain it's it's UNBEARABLE! AHHHHHHHHH!_

**Ok hope u liked my filler chapter!**

**Just incase you are confused Esme passed out or blacked out or fainted whatever way you want too phrase it! ROFL (Rolling On The Floor Laughing)**


	10. Chapter 10 nd 11!

**Chapter 10**

**B-POV**

_Ok this is a bit extreme. We ( Me and Edward) have been sitting on my couch for three days straight while the sleeping beauties have got my bed and the guest bed (That is where Carlisle normally stays when he sleeps over)._

"Oh My God! This is taking forever. Bella are you sure there not dead!"

"Obviously they aren't dead Edward, they haven't stopped screaming!"

_Because of all the screaming we haven't been getting any sleep which doesn't leave you in a good mood._

_Wait, the screaming is stopping._

"Edward, the screaming, it's stopping! Quickly it must be over! Get upstairs!"

_Me and Edward sprinted upstairs as fast as we could! Just as we got up Carlisle opened his eyes. They are the most vivid red I have ever seen in my whole entire life! Well let's see what he remembers._

**E-POV**

_I have been sitting on Bella's couch for three days straight. I can't even sleep because of the noise the two lunatics are making. Well if they are going to be vampires might as well make fun of them!_

_I haven't stopped complaining but im doing it on purpose Bella is so cute when she's annoyed. Did I just say that? Aww well!_

"Oh My God! This is taking forever. Bella are you sure they're not dead!" _I moaned on and on._

"Obviously they aren't dead Edward, they haven't stopped screaming!"

_I forgot about that part!_

"Edward, the screaming, it's stopping! Quickly it must be over! Get upstairs!"

_I sprinted up behind Bella just in time to see Carlisle open his eyes. Oh God! They're red! Oh God!_

"Emmm, Hello Carlisle Im Edward and this is Bella" _I said slowly. I didn't know if he could understand!_

"Yes Edward. I know who you are but what happened?"_ This male chime like voice replied._

"Well."_ And Bella started her explanation!_

**And that is chapter 10 everyone! Sorry bout leavin it there I really don't want to write the explanations. Review please! X**

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! Inspiration has just hit and I have to write! Just so you know there has been a time skip! Esme has woke up and her and Carlisle have started their vegetarian diet. This is set 1 year after the previous chapter (Carlisle waking up). Edward and Bella are still human! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_It has been one year since the day Carlisle and Esme woke up from their transformation. Now we are sitting in my living room discussing me and Edwards's morality. (Esme is out hunting)._

_(Bella,_** Carlisle,** Edward)

"_Change us"_

"**No"**

"_Why not?"_

"**It's to dangerous"**

" _Carlisle do you want us to die and not be able to see you again"_

" **Um, well, I don't want that"**

" _See then you should change us, Esme has to hunt every two days or so now because she finds it hard to be around us. PLEASE!"_

"Please Carlisle. PLEASE!"

"**Hmmmmm, fine. Fine, fine, fine!"**

" _Oh tahnk you Carlisle! Thank you Thank You!"_

_(Back to Bella's thoughts)_

_OMG! Carlisle is changing us! We don't have to leave him ever ever!_

_I'm also excited about being with Esme and Edward. Esme has become like a motherly figure to me and Edward well he makes my stomach do flips when I even think about him. I think I might be falling in love!_

" So Carlisle, after we are changed what's the plan?" I _decided we needed to figure this out now!_

" Well we aren't going to be able to stay here. I was thinking of moving to maybe somewhere like Rochester. We also need to figure out the story. Edward you be Esme's brother like normal and Bella you can be my cousin and then me and Esme will be married! So that's the story! Ok guys its late you need to sleep! Is there any time you want me to change you?"

"Doesn't bother me" _Edward said with a yawn._

"Same whenever your ready_" I decided to leave it up to Carlisle._

" Ok then up to bed!" _And with that me and Edward trudged up the stairs to bed. I drifted of into a dreamless slumber._

**CPOV**

_Esme arrived back just after the children went to sleep. Yes I class Bella and Edward as my children. I was speaking to Esme and decided that I would change Bella and Edward during the night tonight. Then I would sit with them while Esme looked for a house in Rochester. There I would continue with my training. I'm becoming a doctor!_

_As we don't have that much money we are going to buy a medium sized house in the middle of the town and then I will be a house doctor. Esme will stay with Bella and Edward helping and guiding them, taking them hunting things like that. _

_So it's time._

_I slowly walked up the stairs and lifted Bella and set her in Esme's arms. Then I moved her bed into Edwards room so that I could be with both of them at the one time. Esme sat Bella down and left me too it. I apologised to Bella. I apoligised for the pain she was about to endure. Then I did the same for Edward. After that I bit them. Fist there necks, wrists, and in any possible place so the process will be faster- I think!_

**Well there you have it folks! And that was the next chapter!**

**This is the second last chapter! I actually expected it to be longer myself but im lost on where it was going! There is going to be like an Epilogue. I wanted to bring in all the Cullens and have like a whole big family picture but I don't know how too so im going to skip too where all the Cullen's are in the picture. Sorry but I also haven't been getting reviews. I have had about 3 and its not very easy to write when you don't know if people like you're writing. So thank you if you've been reading and thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy the Epilogue!**

**Oh and also im going to give you some names of stories I like because I know how hard it is to find a good story so im going to give you a few of mine because if you've seen this then youre obviously reading my story so! Bubbi!**


End file.
